


I'll Take Care of You

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a <a href="http://yespleasehawkeye.tumblr.com/post/133954097331/so-im-watching-season-2-of-arrow-and-cant-help">post</a> by tumblr user yespleasehawkeye</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Take Care of You

Felicity fell asleep on the flight out of Lian Yu. Slade was behind bars away from anyone that he could hurt. Diggle and Oliver were keeping an eye on Felicity, though. The wound on her head looked bad. They didn’t know if she was in pain because she never seemed to complain much about those things and the blood had long dried. She had also been fine on the beach, but still the two men wanted to make sure she was okay. The ride was bumpy and it jerked everyone’s bodies, yet she stayed asleep even as they landed back in Starling. Oliver carefully plucked her up as if she weighed nothing and carried her to the car ARGUS had arranged to pick them up take them all home; they could all thank Lyla for that.

She blinked her eyes open and felt a sudden throb in her temple. “Oh god.” She groaned. 

“Felicity.” It was Oliver that spoke. “We’re almost home.” 

“Home?” She repeated the word to him. 

“Yes.” The worry was evident in his tone and the expression on his face.

“Good.” She closed her eyes again. “My head hurts. Can I have one of Diggle’s aspirins?” 

Oliver cracked a small smile, “No, but I’m sure there’s something in your medicine cabinet.” 

The car stopped in front of Felicity’s apartment. Diggle who sat in the front seat of the car gave Oliver a look that said, take care of her. Oliver nodded and helped Felicity from the car. She stood on shaky legs so he leaned down and scooped her up again. 

“You don’t have to do this.” She mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt…. Again.” He said with a hint of guilt in his voice. 

Felicity shook her head gently, “I’m fine.” She said it, but she knew that she needed the help. She remembered everything that had happened the past few days. It was a mess and she was surprised that they had walked away with only a few minor injuries. 

Oliver carried her all the way to her apartment and unlocked the door after she dug out her key. He had never been there before, but he managed to find his way to the bathroom where he set her down on the counter. 

Felicity watched him as he dug around for a first aid kit. “What are you doing?” She asked. 

“I’m gonna clean you up.” He said once he had everything he needed. 

“Oh.” She mumbled sleepily. She decided not to argue with him about it. She was tired and in pain, so she could let him clean her up. 

Felicity almost immediately regretted that when Oliver started to wipe the blood from her forehead. She cringed and hissed, “Ow.” 

“Sorry.” He gave her a sympathetic look. 

“It’s okay.” She sucked in a deep breath. 

Felicity did her best not to make faces or flinch while he cleaned up the wound. She did, though, let out a long sigh of relief once the band-aid was on her forehead. She slid from the counter and looked up at Oliver, “Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me.” He muttered.

“Well, I did anyway.” 

He gave another tiny smile, “Do you need help getting your pajamas on?” 

“No,” She said. “I’ll be fine.” This time she actually meant it. Her head might be pounding, but she didn’t need Oliver to help her into her bed clothes. 

“Alright, I’ll get that aspirin for you.” 

She nodded and shuffled into her bedroom. Her vision was a little blurry from the pain, but she forced herself to stay upright and get her clothing off. At least she tried. She struggled with her jeans and found herself tripping and landing on her butt on the floor with a loud thud.

Oliver was in her bedroom almost immediately. He ignored the fact that he could plainly see her lacy pink panties and instead helped her up and onto her bed. 

“You don’t have to….” She started to say, but Oliver interjected. 

“I do.” He tugged her jeans off. 

“You know I imagined this under very different circumstances.” Even in pain she managed to say something embarrassing. Her unfiltered mouth never failed to be inappropriate. “Can we just pretend that I didn’t say that?” She let out a long sigh. 

Oliver nodded, “Don’t worry.” 

Felicity let him take the rest of her clothes off and help her into some comfortable pajamas. She hated the fact that her cheeks were a bright rosy pink because of it. She was flustered over Oliver seeing her nude, but at least he was being a gentleman about it. 

He gave her the aspirin and a large glass of water, “I’m going to stay the night,” He said. “If you don’t mind. I want to keep an eye on you.” 

Felicity took the pills and downed about half the water, “Okay.” 

She snuggled up in her bed and gripped onto her favorite panda bear. Yes she might be in her twenties, but there was no shame in needed a teddy bear for comfort. She didn’t have any energy left in her to be embarrassed about anything else anyway. 

“Get some rest,” Oliver said softly. “I’ll be in to check on you again in a few.” 

He turned to leave, but Felicity stopped him. “Wait.” 

Oliver looked at her with a raised brow. 

“Thank you.” There had been a lot of struggles and tension between them that past several months. There was Barry, Sara, countless villains, and then Slade to top it all off, but they had gotten through it all. She didn’t know where they stood as far as their relationship, friendship, or whatever it was. She wasn’t one hundred percent sure about her feelings for him, but she knew that he was there for her and that was something. “I mean it. Thank you.” 

He smiled, “Anything for my girl.” He took a step back towards her bed and leaned down to kiss her forehead avoiding the bandage. “Sleep well.” 

Felicity’s eyes fluttered shut and she let out a content sigh, “Good night.”


End file.
